An Interesting Discovery
by Fantasyfreak789
Summary: Artimus Fowl meets a girl his age that is just as talented as him, except maybe in a different way. Her attitude toward life changes his perspective on the world, making him realize that maybe having a normal life won't be that bad.


Artimus threw the paper down, repulsed by the content inside. "Mother! You can't be serious?"

"But I am Artimus," Angelina said in an annoyed voice, "and what have I said about you calling me Mother?"

"Sorry...Mum." Replied Artimus, reminded of his promise to act like a normal teen. But the truth was, Artimus Fowl II was not a normal teenage boy. He was a criminal mastermind turned good from the last few years of contact with an underground society of fairies and other magical beings. He had rescued his father from a Russian mafia, rescued a powerful warlock, and had an insane pixie arrested. Not to mention he had traveled back in time to save an extinct species, had access to any computer on the globe, helped bring his bodyguard, Butler, back to life, and made friends with the fabulous,famous, and beautiful Captain Holly Short.

Artimus avoided the more touchy subject of what he had done wrong all these years. He didn't like to think about those events anymore. The fairy psychiatrist, Dr. Argon, thought it essential for Artimus to leave that past behind him and only think of what he has given to both Humans and The People. Artimus shuddered at the memories of being stuck in the small office, doing ridiculous activities and exercises to try and rid his Atlantis Complex. Now whenever Artimus said "four", he didn't think of death, he thought of having to dance around the room acting like a monkey with both Butler and Holly laughing at him. His cheeks turned red at the memory.

"Well, anyways," his mom said, pausing to place her hands on her hips, "You are going and that is that. Social interaction is not going to kill you Artimus. You may be a genius about everything else, but you definitely need work in acting your own age."

He was about to argue his case when his father and Butler walked in. Artimus's hopes rose when his mother explained the situation to her father, making his father grimace. Butler kept his face neutral, but his eyes were filled with amusement. Artimus gave him a sour look.

"Father! You of all people should be against this!" he said, his voice pleading.

His father looked at him for a long time, thinking hard. Then he closed his eyes and spoke slowly, "I know how I have raised you Artimus, but that is behind us, along with the old me." Artimus clenched his hands into fists while his father continued, "It is time you started acting more like your own age and enjoy what life has to offer besides gold and power. Do what your...uh...Mum tells you to do."

"But I enjoy the life I have! I am not a criminal anymore, as you know! You might be able to change my outer appearance, but you cannot change who I am!" Artimus was seething inside and it took all he had not to do anything more than just raise his voice.

His mother softened a bit. "Arty, we don't want to change who you are, but we don't want you sitting here alone the rest of your life working on inventions and having no friends or family."

"Mum, I have friends and a family right here!"

"Fairy friends don't count! And you know what I meant by family! Who will get the manor when your gone and have no heirs?"

"The Twins can have it!"

"You know as well as I do that they both want to move to America!"

"They are too young to make proper decisions yet!"

"You were quite young when you decided you were going to stay in the family business!" Her steely look warned Artimus that the conversation was over. An awkward silence followed, where his father pretended to be interested in the ceiling and Butler checked the windows for the third time that day.

Artimus let out a heavy sigh, "Mum...I've done so much already to make you happy. I'm calling you "Mum" for starters, and I'm even wearing these horrid jeans and this sad T-shirt you bought me." It was true. When he had first tried on the new clothes he had and looked in the mirror, he nearly burst into tears. The stupid face plastered on his shirt grinned back at him and spelled RANDOMOSITY across his chest. Randomosity wasn't even a word, which made Artimus feel even more stupid.

His mother frowned, "You still owe us for mesmerizing us, Arty. You are going and that is final!" Then she stomped out of the room.

Artimus's eyes filled with tears and he fought to hold them back. She had to keep playing that card didn't she? Well, Artimus had his own tricks up his sleeve. He knew that he could not win the argument against his mother now, but he could leave the house and make a quick trip across country with Butler and come back later. If his parents were at all suspicious later on, he could deal with by it making up a story.

Artimus smiled as his new plan unfolded in his mind. His father left the room quietly, and he was left alone with Butler.

"So, my old friend," Artimus said warmly, "I guess I have been persuaded into doing my mother's will. I guess I have no other choice."

Butler narrowed his eyes, "Artimus, I know what you are thinking and I don't like it. I think I'm actually going to go with your parents on this one."

Artimus was shocked. "What? You can't be serious Butler!"

"Oh I am. And I will make sure you get there without any problems." Butler's lips curled up in a smile and he chuckled.

Paler than ever, Artimus sat down heavily onto the seat.

Artimus Fowl II...

the greatest mastermind in the world...

was going to a High School Dance.


End file.
